Rutina
by ravenW-97
Summary: Komori Yui tiene una rutina donde incluye su amor hacia la magia y los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT.** 07/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad. No es AU, aunque la sinopsis y el principio del fanfic lo parezca, no puedo decir nada más sin dar spoiler, espero los entretenga o al menos no me quieran lanzar tantos tomates [?].

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[1/8]**

A Komori Yui le encantan las historias de brujas aunque no tanto como las de vampiros. Está más que orgullosa de admitir que tiene una rutina tan estructurada y bien planificada que, es capaz de incluir cuatro veces su amor hacia lo sobrenatural y la magia mientras realiza los labores domésticos, estudia y resuelve acertijos.

Con diecinueve años recién cumplidos vive en una casita de un piso, de paredes rojas, techo gris y una chimenea, dentro de un terreno lo suficientemente extenso para sembrar vegetales, donde visitar al vecino más cercano le tomaría media hora en automóvil.

Pero eso es más que perfecto, de ese modo Yui puede (después de que la alarma suene a las siete en punto del día y se levante de la cama) dejar la grabadora en el volumen más alto y así, escuchar sus canciones favoritas mientras baila al ritmo de la música y escoge que ropa se pondrá (cada vestimenta con su respectiva etiqueta que señala el día de la semana en que debe utilizarse, con cuatro opciones distintas por día para no repetir hasta después de un mes), para enseguida caminar hasta el cuarto de baño, cantar en la ducha y cepillarse los dientes, sin que nadie calle a gritos su escándalo.

 _Es una espléndida mañana,_ se dice siempre frente al espejo a las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos (ni un segundo más ni menos), para luego sonreír a su reflejo que tan considerado señala su muñeca, recordándole que su rutina será arruinada si se demora más.

Yui asiente, pone lo más veloz cada mechón de cabello en su lugar correspondiente hasta alcanzar lo más posible la perfección, alisa su falda y baja a prepararse el desayuno, su estómago gruñe y maldice, la humana se preocupa por cuantas malas palabras conoce su cuerpo y porque (la verdadera razón), iba treinta segundos tarde.

Salta de dos en dos y tararea hasta llegar a la cocina, al abrir el refrigerador en su mente se repite la lista de ingredientes para el desayuno de hoy, se cerciora de la hora en el reloj con forma de gato arriba de la alacena, sonríe (va a tiempo de nuevo) y por fin se pone manos a la obra; Komori tiene un platillo distinto para las mañanas, las tardes y las noches, estos dependen del día de la semana y también del mes, hasta para sus aperitivos es organizada (si es martes tocan frutas o si es jueves comida chatarra, y así sucesivamente).

Listo el desayuno, lava platos, vasos y cubiertos para dos personas, acomoda todo con cuidado en una canasta. Antes de partir a su destino se asegura que cada pintura y objeto estén en su respectivo lugar. Mira el reloj del recibidor, agradece a Dios que apenas fueran las ocho quince.

—Bien, a visitar a Kanon-san.

La señora Kanon era la antigua dueña de la casa donde se mudo hace ocho meses y actualmente vive, la misma mujer cínica y de humor negro que le enseño más de lo que le correspondía (tanto que Yui no podría agradecerle ni siquiera en sus dos reencarnaciones siguientes), además de convertirla en su heredera.

La conoció a los dieciséis años y mantuvo contacto con ella hasta que quedó en manos de la familia Sakamaki.

Justo en el peor momento de su vida, cuando pensó en el suicidio, Kanon apareció de nuevo para rescatarla. Por esto, a las ocho y media ella sale de su hogar para ir a la tumba de Kanon, limpia el pequeño espacio donde yace el cuerpo de su vieja amiga y pone más flores (girasoles, porque Kanon los adoraba), cuando todo está listo, extiende una gran manta de cuadros al frente, se sienta y le sirve vino a su acompañante mientras ella toma jugo de naranja, come y después de masticar un gran bocado, le platica lo que hizo y descubrió ayer a Kanon.

Al regresar a casa dobla las mangas de su camiseta de cuadros hasta que queden arriba de sus codos, limpia el piso con la música a todo lo que da, al mismo tiempo que cuenta cada paso, segundo y a su vez recuerda los cuentos que más le gustan (muchas veces combinándolos con las noticias que oye de la radio y lee del periódico), en un principio resulto caótico conocer los minutos exactos que le costaba realizar los labores domésticos, más el mantener la misma cantidad día con día mientras sus pensamientos corren por caminos de fantasía y transforman hechos reales a su antojo, no por nada el primer día que aplico su rutina casi se dio golpes contra la pared por arruinar ese plan bello y bien trazado.

Pensó que nunca atraparía ese equilibrio (ese mismo más diminuto que una hormiga y el cual, no importo cuanto se arrastrara por el suelo, no halló hasta salir de la mansión Sakamaki), pero lo hizo.

Salió victoriosa.

El triunfo que recuerda cada que ordena cada pieza y puede ver escenarios alegres, vivos y los cuales le evocan lo normal, la quietud, lo perfecto.

Por esto, a Komori le agrada tener su casa sin una sola bolsa de frituras, botella sin refresco o mueble sin polvo. Para ella es refrescante barrer y trapear, estas dos acciones son como bailar y visitar tierras de ensueño, quizá también como descubrir un castillo encantado donde las armaduras se mueven y las teteras tienen ojos bonitos, además de contar chistes y resolver problemas de álgebra.

Ríe, levanta la vista al reloj con forma de manzana en medio de la sala y asiente. Después de dejar la escoba, el trapeador y la cubeta en el armario al lado del cuarto de baño, Yui pone en pausa la grabadora.

Son las diez de la mañana y como viene haciendo desde hace ocho meses, va a la sala, del librero escoge una de las lecturas asignadas para los viernes y se sienta en el sillón hasta que el reloj señala las once.

Con un corto suspiro, aun perdida en un mundo de magia y una protagonista algo torpe, pone un marcador para no equivocarse de página el próximo viernes que retome _'El secreto de la colina'_ , la historia le dio varias ideas que poner en marcha.

Sentada por cinco minutos mirando más allá de las cortinas de la ventana que muestra el patio trasero, Komori Yui vuelve la vista a sus uñas y se pone de pie una vez que ha llegado la hora. Toma una mochila que contiene frascos (ya sea vacíos, con liquido u otro material meramente solido), dinero, mechones de cabello de distintos colores y libros con títulos en latín e ingles.

Sube el cierre de su abrigo rojo y sale de casa.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad. No es AU, aunque la sinopsis y el principio del fanfic lo parezca, no puedo decir nada más sin dar spoiler, espero los entretenga o al menos no me quieran lanzar tantos tomates [?].

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[2/8]**

—Sigues igual de obsesiva con el tiempo, Yui-chan.

Es recibida por Yukiko, la hija de Kanon. Los viernes son para recolectar lo que pudiera usar y encontrara en los terrenos de su casa, como también para abastecerse de ciertas plantas e intercambiar objetos con Yukiko.

La mujer de más de cuarenta años tiene ojos pequeños y verdes, un cabello cuyos mechones grises y negros presentan una imagen descuidada, además de una amplia sonrisa mientras golpea insistente sus dedos en la madera del mostrador, si no la conociera (incluso hasta tener la suficiente confianza para poner en manos de ella su vida), Yui pensaría que ha entrado a la casa de una loca. Yukiko es menos sarcástica que su madre Kanon, y siempre sonríe como niña cuando Komori le regala justo lo que busca desde hace quien sabe cuántas semanas.

Después de todo, Yui es de los pocos humanos que llevan acabo tareas poco ortodoxas y búsquedas que puedan servirle a la "familia" a la que actualmente pertenece, a la que siempre han pertenecido la señora Kanon como Yukiko desde el día en que nacieron.

La tienda de Yukiko queda a una hora y media en coche lejos de la casa de Yui, ésta era para gente creyente de la magia, lo sobrenatural y para aquellos que buscaran caer en un hoyo sin fondo, donde se esconden cosas que el hombre corriente jamás podrá comprender.

— ¿Los trajiste? —Yukiko sonríe y ofrece la mano, Yui busca en su mochila y le entrega cuatro bolsitas de plástico transparente, cada una con un mechón de cabello—, muy bien, igual de trabajadora que siempre, si tan solo esos vejetes hicieran lo mismo no estaríamos en tan mala posición —gruño Yukiko, Komori asiente.

Es la verdad, las faltas de otros cuestan demasiado.

Quizá era algo egocéntrica pero a Yui le agrada pensar que ella está ayudando a mejorar el mundo. Más alegre, deja sobre el mostrador dos frascos, uno con dientes y otro con uñas, más tubos de vidrio con muestras de sangre.

—Tan productiva, mereces más que unos simples libros Yui-chan.

La mujer de gran edad bromea mientras le entrega tres libros, uno relacionado con las brujas, otro con los vampiros y el ultimo sobre anatomía humana, además de un diario con hojas amarillentas y algo dañadas. Los ojos de Yui se queman con ansias de leer y hacer anotaciones en uno de sus tantos cuadernos para sus descubrimientos e investigaciones.

— ¿Quieres más tierra de panteón? —La rubia niega y guarda con cuidado cada cosa valiosa que le dio Yukiko—. Vaya, mi madre debió haber sido una maestra muy estricta si eres tan precavida —comento con orgullo la mayor, mientras Yui vuelve a asentir, ve la hora en su reloj de mano y se pone otra vez su mochila. Antes de irse Yukiko le dice:—. ¿Y quién toca hoy? Espero que alguien de hermosos ojos azules.

De espaldas, Komori Yui se permite soltar una pequeña risa, Yukiko es realmente muy sutil al momento de pedir regalos.

Al llegar a casa, después de darse una vuelta por el supermercado más cercano (es día de comprar despensa), son las dos de la tarde. Yui se quita el abrigo rojo y la mochila la deja sobre el sofá, va directo a la cocina a poner en su respectivo sitio cada uno de sus alimentos (y al igual que con su ropa, los empaques, frutas, verduras, etc., tienen un lugar con su propia etiqueta), para enseguida poner la radio a máximo volumen. Ella siempre escucha las noticias de las dos y media cuando se dispone a preparar la comida. Es primordial que antes de su salida de cada viernes esté con energía y fuerte, el tener hambre solo complicaría sus planes de fiesta.

 _«Ya hace una semana de la desaparición de una chica que cursaba su séptimo semestre en la universidad»._

 _«Siguen sin encontrar a los hijos del importante político...»._

 _«Ha pasado un mes y la policía es incapaz de hallar al responsable del incendio del bar ubicado en...»._

Yui vuelve a soltar una risita ante la voz de la reportera y continua partiendo las zanahorias. Deja la radio encendida y una vez con su comida lista, destapa un frasco y vacía el liquido azul en su vaso de agua.

Kanon siempre le dijo que debe mantenerse informada y saber usar lo que llega hasta sus oídos, como también preparar cada minúsculo detalle para obtener el éxito.

—El país se vuelve cada vez más seguro Kanon-san —comenta al aire entre tragos y con sus ojos yéndose al reloj más cercano, cada que siente que pierde piso y equilibrio. Se repite sin cesar que aun es temprano, y por lo tanto, no tiene que apurarse—. Solo un poco más...

 _Un poco más,_ piensa. Los platos están limpios de nuevo y los libros que le dio Yukiko ya se encuentran sobre su mesita de noche, uno sobre otro en una pequeña pila y en orden alfabético.

A eso de las cuatro lee, como es usual, un poco del contenido de los diarios que le entrega cada mes Yukiko, y arma más planes además de teorías que en algún momento del futuro definitivamente comprobará.

En ningún momento deja de tomar el mismo liquido azul combinado con agua que bebió mientras comió, tiene que continuar, hasta que pueda decir en voz alta que ella es de la realeza.

Yui sonríe y suspira ante lo grandiosa que es la magia.

Cuando el reloj marca las cinco de la tarde se da una ducha rápida, se pone unos tacones de ocho centímetros, su collar de la suerte (ese regalo dado por Dios y Kanon), un vestido rojo y pinta sus labios del mismo color, arregla su cabello y quita la horquilla de flores que le regalo su padre en su cumpleaños numero trece. Esa horquilla es más que especial y por ningún motivo debe ser ensuciada, puesto que es el único recordatorio de días llenos de dicha, esos que aun ahora la envuelven en nostalgia y le recuerdan el porqué continua respirando.

Lista, su reflejo le da el visto bueno y Komori asiente, saca del armario un bate y lo coloca debajo de la mesa de la sala, perfectamente oculto gracias al mantel de la misma mesita que llega hasta el piso.

Cierra con llave la casa y se sube a su coche, conduce hasta llegar a uno de esos antros últimamente muy populares entre los jóvenes.

Ir a Bella Muerte es una gran decisión, Yui lo sabe cuando sus ojos se topan con otros azules.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[3/8]**

Paul está de visita en Japón desde hace no más de una semana. Se quedara en el país asiático al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen en Estados Unidos, de lo contrario irán tras su cabeza no solo gente de la iglesia sino que también su estricta hermana mayor, que como los otros le dará una golpiza por ser "supuestamente" caprichoso (y el mismísimo "demonio").

Los cazadores de vampiros tendrían que aprender a no armar escándalo, como si no supieran que personas cómo él necesitan alimentarse. Ni que decir de las brujas que ante la mínima acción quieren comenzar una guerra contra los inmortales.

Tan estúpidos, cuando aprenderán que una presa jamás podrá vencer al depredador.

Hastiado, bebe hasta la ultima gota de su cerveza. Asiente ante la charla de su acompañante, una tal Hana, una mujer más o menos bonita y con rasgos claramente japoneses, tan corrientes que Paul se cuestiona el porqué no la manda al diablo. Esa voz de pito comienza a causarle dolor de cabeza, quizá si se la lleva consigo a un callejón, tiene un faje con ella y le corta de tajo la garganta, Hana pueda volverse más bonita, más merecedora de su atención.

O al menos eso está a punto de llevar acabo hasta que sus ojos se topan con otros de color rosa.

Una rubia bajita, plana y con un rostro más bello que la mujer promedio. Paul se pone de pie y camina hacia donde se encuentra ella, ignorando por completo la quejas de su antiguo juguete. No tarda nada en sacarla a bailar, mucho menos en engañarla con palabras bonitas que solo endulzan el oído. A veces Paul se pregunta el porqué los humanos son tan idiotas y fáciles de manipular, pero ese sabor amargo por la falta de complejidad de los mortales es opacado por la belleza de los mismos al romperse.

Ellos solo sirven para que los vampiros los quiebren, y la gente cómo Paul pueda divertirse a costa de los mismos.

Fuera del local, dentro del coche de la humana, oyéndola parlotear y apenas controlándose por encajar sus colmillos en ese cuello tan apetecible (no puede causar un alboroto tan pronto en Japón, al menos no en un sitio tan indiscreto), Paul está por completo seguro que tendrá una gran noche.

Y ese sentimiento se incrementa cuando por fin puede beber la sangre de la tal Yui, quien, curiosamente, no peleó ni se asusto.

Paul nunca había puesto en duda su gran suerte para salir de problemas y obtener la comida más exquisita, al menos no hasta que su garganta comienza a arder y su cuerpo contra toda lógica le pide oxigeno, como si él se tratara de un debilucho mortal.

Se tambalea, cae de rodillas y vomita, el piso se mancha de rojo al igual que sus manos, su cuerpo sin control alguno no deja de temblar.

De manera extraña, casi irónica, la voz de su hermana resuena dentro de su cabeza: _«No seas tan descuidado, o un día de estos tu ego te matará»._

Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Algo se escurre por su nuca, mientras una suave voz le dice que sus ojos son un bonito azul.

Y sin más, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[4/8]**

—Es tu turno, Kanon-san.

La mujer de sesenta y cinco años sonríe ante la burla sutil, él, precisamente "él" agregando el "san" al final de su nombre, tal falta de vergüenza daba gracia hasta cierto punto, también le provoca una agria indignación, una que traga e intenta esconder en lo más hondo de su pecho.

Porque ella no puede permitir el ser afectada por él, no por ese hombre tan poderoso y respetado, capaz de hacer temblar de horror a los líderes más fuertes y sabios de la población mágica, él, que no es más que una clara representación de todo lo ridículo y vano, de aquello que siempre ha sido y será una masa sin forma, tan diminuto, tan patético, que aun ahora se arrastra lloriqueando por el lodo en busca de un rostro y un autentico **nombre**.

 _Como si algo cómo él pudiera tenerlo_ , piensa Kanon mientras sus labios se extienden más, volviendo su semblante aparentemente más abierto y gentil, apenas controlando arcadas de hostilidad y el lanzar hechizos cortantes.

No puede mostrar su desprecio tan a la ligera, aun falta un poco más de un octavo de recorrido para ser honesta y libre.

Sin embargo, aun con todas esas restricciones existe una satisfacción al saber que todo está en donde debe estar.

Por esto, asiente y baja la cabeza ante las ordenes del consejo de ancianos que mantiene a los brujos y brujas en paz, y va cada mes a jugar ajedrez con el rey de los vampiros.

A Karl Heinz le parece divertido pasar tiempo con una de las personas más respetadas de la comunidad mágica (además de tratar de manipularla para sacar ventaja del poder de una bruja). Aunque si le preguntarán, Kanon diría sin un atisbo de duda que él también lo hace para atormentarla y recordarle el lazo ennegrecido que los une.

Ese hilo irrompible y más mortal que un balazo en el pecho.

"Eso", que alguna vez fue hermoso y la imagen viviente de todo lo puro en la Tierra, ese alguien que hace décadas no responde sus llamadas.

Juri, Kanon la recuerda con frecuencia (ya sea viéndola otra vez sus memorias o en pesadillas), a su pequeña y amada hermana que tuvo la desgracia de caer en las manos de la familia Sakamaki. Juri, que no pudo decir siquiera un adiós antes que el rey vampiro la llevara con sus crueles vástagos. Ella, tan joven e ingenua, cuyo cuerpo fue hallado después de dos años de búsqueda.

El aire sopla y Kanon desea que se lleve la nostalgia además de la culpa, aunque esta nunca se iría, no mientras Karl Heinz esté enfrente de ella, evocando lo pútrido, sus fallos y envenenando más su corazón.

"Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos" _,_ grandes palabras, unas que aprenderá a la fuerza el inmortal. Toda acción genera una reacción, por eso mismo, a Kanon no le provoca ira ni dolor la sonrisa complacida de Karl al verla acorralada en la partida de ajedrez. Él ha estado toda su maldita vida acumulando un montón de cosas repulsivas, que incluso sin la intervención de Kanon, es seguro que el inmortal terminará ahogándose en ese pozo lleno de acido y cadáveres.

Y probablemente Juri está llorando desde el firmamento, porque Kanon es otra Kanon, una mujer que se aferra con uñas y dientes al pasado, obsesiva con el rencor que le da fuerza para respirar, ese que la continua alimentando incluso después de más de cuarenta años.

—Parece que el juego está a punto de terminar.

Karl Heinz está en lo correcto.

Pronto todo culminará y esa fantasía que la lleva al éxtasis por fin se hará realidad. Él caerá y no podrá evitarlo, es demasiado tarde. Se transformo en el curso natural de las cosas desde el momento en que Kanon se encariño con Yui Komori, la joven humana cuyo parecido a Juri vuelve menos amarga el alma de Kanon. Yui, quien será en donde reparará todos sus errores y los de su gente.

Después de años de búsqueda y muertes, al fin la comunidad mágica dará un paso hacia la dominación de los vampiros.

El rey vampiro podrá suplicar de rodillas, pero él ni sus hijos volverán a lastimar a Yui mucho menos detenerla.

Kanon ya la ha vuelto implacable.

—Sí, así es, acabo.

Bebiendo el ultimo trago de vino de su copa, Kanon sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y su placer se intensifica ante los ojos desconcertados de Karl Heinz, orgullosa declara:

—Jaque mate.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[5/8]**

El piso de la sala y los periódicos con los que cubrió los muebles se tiñen poco a poco de Paul. De ese "niño" con encantadores ojos azules, rostro de muñeca y carente de sentido común. El mismo estúpido que confiado entro a su casa, se dejó guiar por sus manos y ni siquiera le cuestionó el porqué los sillones tenían sobre sí hojas de papel, menos la razón de que tuviera tantos relojes en las paredes.

Es casi un desperdicio que aquella mirada confundida y desesperada deje de brillar, pensó Yui por un segundo, tan corto, silencioso e intangible que sin vacilación vuelve a golpear la cabeza de Paul con el bate, una y otra vez hasta estar a punto de romper en dos la madera.

Tal vez si golpea más fuerte incluso pueda hacerle un agujero en el cráneo, extraer de una vez un pedazo de cerebro y ponerse a examinarlo.

Jadea, su respiración se acelera pero no se detiene, su mente se cuestiona curiosa, empujándola a pegar con más brutalidad: ¿Cómo será el interior de un monstruo? ¿si lo corta toda la mierda acumulada saldrá? ¿sus secretos y pecados? ¿será de un color oscuro y olor putrefacto? ¿y si quitará la parte contaminada, un vampiro podría convertirse en humano?

 _Muy pronto, muy pronto lo sabré Kanon-san_.

Ella así lo querría, su adorada Kanon, esa mujer de carácter fuerte que oía sus problemas y le daba golpecitos en la espalda como abrazos para confortarla, ella, que estuvo incluso cuando Yui no fue más que un cuerpo deforme, corrompido y que cojo, tuvo que cargar todo lo que le fue arrancado por **ellos** en sus brazos con huesos salidos y piel infectada, aferrada a "nada" y por lo tanto, imposible de coser.

Sin embargo Kanon le demostró la belleza de todo lo vivo que quiere alcanzar las estrellas, y de cómo la fe trae de vuelta a los muertos.

Ella le dio un propósito, una oportunidad y la fortaleza para proteger.

Yui renació gracias a Kanon.

Otra vez aprendió a respirar, ver y caminar, sus oídos se llenaron de enseñanzas más sabias que las mentiras blancas que le dijo su papá desde niña. Yui aun lo ama, sin embargo no puede tapar el sol con un dedo, Seiji la dejó a su suerte y no le ofreció su mano cuando ella más lo necesito (si tan solo él le hubiera dicho que los monstruos existen, si tan solo hubiera creído más en su propia hija).

Niega con la cabeza y detiene de jalón el ataque, no puede dañar de forma irreparable el obsequio de Yukiko, unos ojos tan bonitos deben ser tratados con delicadeza (además no tiene tiempo para pensar en su padre).

Respira profundo, con un ultimo golpe aplaca la ira y el sentimiento de traición que escupe acido a su corazón. Demasiados hoyos, pedazos de carne podridos y casi nula inocencia, solo de pie por su amor hacia Dios y Kanon. También por todos aquellos que podrá salvar de morir en manos de esas bestias sin alma.

Suelta el arma, limpia el sudor de su frente con una mano, se quita los tacones y agarra de los tobillos a Paul, lo arrastra por el pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta del armario donde tiene todos los productos y objetos para mantener la casa impecable. Ese pequeño cuarto de ciento veinte centímetros por otros ciento veinte es adorado todos los viernes a la misma hora, por distintas caras, cuerpos, su amor hacia la magia y los inmortales.

La magia es especial para Yui, como otro brazo, pulmón o cada gota de sangre que corre por sus venas, gracias a ésta es lo que siempre quiso ser, por la magia cada que se mira al espejo sonríe.

Ya nada podrá borrar sus facciones (lo que ella es y de lo que se enorgullece) ni la pasión (la vida) de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera **ellos**.

Dios, Kanon, la magia y ese _algo_ escondido muy en el fondo de su pecho (quizá determinación, quizá el deseo ferviente de vivir, quizá lo puro combinando con agua sucia), la hacen disfrutar de su segundo gran pasatiempo que se entrelaza con su amor por la investigación: Los vampiros.

No es adoración ciega, no, por supuesto que no. Yui conoce de primera mano lo que es la maldad y el cómo puede transformarse en algo bello si es aplastada. Cada que esa fealdad pierde más de su arrogancia al ser golpeada por la reacción de sus víctimas ante sus actos viles, se transforma en arte, el más bello y cuya presencia envuelve en dulzura como también en fuego su pecho.

Siendo así, ¿cómo no sentirse atraída por esas criaturas carroñeras con colmillos? Tan rebosantes de errores y que sin embargo se creen perfectos, que dañan a otros a consciencia solo porque se les antoja.

Todos ellos son la clase más peligrosa y repulsiva, a la que gustosa Yui busca volver más hermosa (y que caigan hasta donde Dios ya no sea capaz de oír sus voces).

Una vez con el foco prendido y con Paul inconsciente detrás de ella, camina hasta donde está un colgador para poner llaves, toma la más pequeña, vuelve a ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Ocho y media, va bien, más que bien, tiene cinco minutos extras.

Sonriendo comienza a quitar varias cajas llenas de ropa vieja u otros objetos inservibles hasta revelar la entrada al sótano.

Después de la muerte de Kanon, y que ésta le enseñara todo lo que necesitaba y más, Yui tardó aproximadamente dieciséis días para arreglar el piso secreto.

Gracias a esto, tiene un sitio perfecto para llevar acabo sus investigaciones, y así, encontrar el método más idóneo para preparar una sustancia capaz de debilitar de por vida a los vampiros, como también para entorpecer a los demonios y otra clase de seres sobrenaturales que abusen de su poder sobre los mortales. Sin embargo por el momento aun no halla nada del todo satisfactorio, hasta ahora solo puede dejarlos paralizados de la cintura para abajo por menos de media hora y que su habilidad de regeneración tarde cuatro horas más de lo normal.

—Bueno, espero me seas de gran ayuda Paul —comenta con tono jocoso.

La luz del pequeño cuarto es suficiente para iluminar los escalones necesarios para llegar hasta donde está el interruptor, y así, poder trabajar más a gusto en el sótano. Sin más, toma otra vez a Paul y lo baja con cuidado por las escaleras, las cuales se encuentran en el lado izquierdo y pegadas a la pared. Da los mismos quince pasos de siempre mientras llega a la conclusión de que Paul pesa poco, o menos de lo que ella espero, y si acaso ese inconveniente afectará los procedimientos futuros.

El ultimo piso tiene una mesa principal de metal en el centro donde pone sobre ésta a Paul, alrededor hay más mesas pequeñas donde tiene puestas las herramientas necesarias para sus investigaciones (tubos de ensayo, cuchillos, jeringas, contenedores, plantas, etc.), también libros abiertos y con anotaciones escritas en tinta roja.

Agarra un paño, lo moja en agua y se pone a limpiar el rostro de Paul, Yui aprecia sus facciones más bonitas que las de una mujer (tan lindo, lastima que no tuviera alma), para después quitarle por completo la ropa, ha visto tantos cuerpos que llegó a un punto en que no siente vergüenza por la desnudez de otro, más bien, ahora hasta puede hablar sin tapujo alguno con Yukiko sobre los detalles que más le agrada ver de cada cuerpo que ha pasado por sus manos, y que partes prefiere cortar para examinar primero.

Toma una por una las muñecas de Paul, sus pies y les pone grilletes, también varias cuerdas a lo largo del cuerpo y enseguida con una inyección le pincha el brazo.

Sus ojos regresan a su reloj de mano, dentro de dos horas tendrá que aplicarle más Polvo de Hadas. Ésta maravilla se descubrió hace más de cuarenta años, sin embargo la información sobre este veneno es limitada, ya que la iglesia y la comunidad mágica solo lo utiliza para las armas de los cazadores.

Yui resopla, la función actual del Polvo de Hadas no es mala pero tampoco buena del todo, ya que por el momento nadie se atreve a investigar sobre si tiene más propiedades que puedan traer ventajas, sin mencionar que en su mayoría el veneno solo afecta a los humanos convertidos (y bueno, estos pueden salvarse si se deshacen de la extremidad contaminada).

Por lo que Yui con un objetivo claro se puso manos a la obra, _el cambio no vendrá por sí solo, menos cuando te quedas sentado en una banca quejándote de todo_.

Orgullosa, sonríe satisfecha mientras en el cuerpo de Paul marca la carne que abrirá primero, gracias a su arduo trabajo ha mejorado la efectividad del Polvo de Hadas, en pequeñas cantidades y disuelto con agua pasa imperceptible ante los sentidos de un vampiro, el efecto es rápido si se bebe sin moderación (lo que hacen los inmortales impacientes) y provoca daño interno, además de perdida de conocimiento; combinado con otras plantas se convierte en un somnífero cuyo efecto dura entre cinco a seis horas, y si aumenta la cantidad los deja sin posibilidad de mover un solo dedo pero conscientes, y por lo tanto, capaces de sentir dolor.

Y con los descuidados (exageradamente confiados) que están ahora los vampiros, podrá sacarle más beneficios al Polvo de Hadas, y descubrir más sustancias de utilidad para la humanidad.

—Antes de prestarte atención necesito atender a los otros

Yui acaricia el rostro pálido del inmortal, respira el aroma de duraznos combinado con sangre que emana del otro, él tiene un olor decente, no tanto como su aspecto frágil y lleno de moretones, pero en conjunto forma una pintura de esas que te atrapan y te llevan a sitios inimaginables sin siquiera tener que moverte un solo milímetro.

Por lo que no es realmente extraño que se quede más de cinco minutos deleitada por Paul, pensando que quizá sea bueno pintarle los labios de rojo, ya que para Yui así se verá más guapo al momento de "ayudarla".

Sin más por hacer, Komori con una mano sobre el pecho le recita una promesa:

—Pero no te preocupes, más al rato volveré y te tratare como todo un rey.

Se acerca al único lavabo que hay en el cuarto, debido a que no está de humor para soportar berrinches ajenos, mucho menos oír esa replica (con esa voz chillona, remilgosa y malagradecida) de: «¡No comeré en un plato sucio!».

Ah, si tan solo sus queridas mascotas fueran más humildes (porque así es, Yui es dueña de cinco "perros" que alegran sus noches), ella ahora no estaría apurada yendo hacia un pequeño refrigerador, sacando un pastel de chocolate y viendo a detalle cada parte del mismo, ya que el más mínimo error puede desencadenar gritos y darle un dolor de cabeza.

Lo considera un hastió, tener que hacer cosas de más para mantener a todos contentos, pero que esto no dé una imagen errónea, a Yui aun con todo y ese fastidio le gusta alimentar y cuidar esas boquitas, ya que le dan la misma satisfacción y control que el tiempo (ella no puede perder esa preciosa estabilidad otra vez, necesita seguir sintiéndose dueña de su destino).

Así que niega levemente con la cabeza, vuelve a checar la hora y asintiendo va hacia su primer objetivo: La habitación donde duerme Kanato.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaración:** _Pensamientos._

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[6/8]**

A un lado de donde se encuentra la entrada al cuarto de Kanato, está una mesita que le sirve para dejar la comida mientras se dispone a abrir el cerrojo y el candado extra.

En total, el sótano tiene seis puertas (dos en cada pared), cinco cuartos donde tiene encerrados a los Sakamaki (el sexto solo es usado para "desperdicios").

Sí, cinco, dice una voz orgullosa en su mente porque Shu no existe más. El día en que la señora Kanon iba a sacarla de la mansión, él la mato, y como consecuencia Yui espero con paciencia (resentimiento) por un desliz de los Sakamaki, el cual llegó un mes después (uno especialmente doloroso debido a que su intento de huir tuvo que ser castigado), logró dejarlos inconscientes y a Shu prenderle fuego.

Kanon fue lo más especial que ha tenido Yui pero Shu se la quito, era claro que, ella por consecuente debía cobrárselo.

Y lo hizo.

Espero a que los gritos de él terminaran, en ese entonces no sabía si un vampiro podría regenerarse después de recibir ese nivel de quemaduras, por lo que, con una rabia que jamás creyó poder sentir, tomó del mango un cuchillo carnicero y le corto la cabeza.

Cuando acabo, Yui se dio cuenta que por fin la carga que tenia sobre su espalda desapareció y el oxigeno entró con más facilidad a sus pulmones, incluso el ver era distinto, más vivo. En ese momento, al ponerse de pie sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo (no hubo miedo sino una extraña tranquilidad), miró hacia atrás y se topo con los ojos amables de Kanon, ella sonrió y le dijo: «Buen trabajo».

Esto ultimo probablemente haya sido una jugada de su mente, después de todo, el cadáver de Kanon tirado a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella será una imagen que jamás podrá olvidar (mucho menos la forma en que los Sakamaki arrastraron el cuerpo de forma descuidada, para quien sabe en que basurero tirarlo). Sin embargo, Yui lo quiso tomar como una señal, por lo que convirtió ese dolor (al perder a Kanon y todo lo que fue acumulado en esos meses que vivió bajo el techo de los Sakamaki) en fuerza.

Con determinación se comunico con Yukiko para que ésta la ayudara a mover a los Sakamaki a la vieja casa de Kanon, también para darle una tumba a esa persona que fue como una madre para Yui.

Después de ese día Yui planeo cuidadosamente cada uno de sus futuros movimientos, y por esa cautela es que llegó hasta donde está hoy ( _Kanon-san estaría tan orgullosa de mí_ ).

Siendo honesta, Yui jamás imagino que estaría un paso más adelante que todos ellos, mucho menos que éstos pudieran serle de utilidad, porque en este mundo existe lo realmente podrido, eso que no importa cuanto quieras reparar, jamás cambiara, mucho menos tendrá un buen uso, los Sakamaki son una perfecta representación de ello.

Más bien, van más allá, hasta propagar su miseria en los demás y siendo así, lo más correcto es mantenerlos encerrados ¿no? Para que de esta manera dejen de provocarle sufrimiento a los otros (a los que sus voces son tan pequeñas y son detenidos por el terror), y por fin, por primera vez en todo lo que llevan de vida sirvan para algo más que ser un parasito (con lo complicado que es hallar vampiros con sangre pura, el tenerlos donde ella quiere es casi una ganga).

Y cielos no, ella no tiene ningún tipo de remordimiento, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿cuántas personas ellos mantuvieron cautivas, en malas condiciones y bajo el horror de saber que en cualquier momento morirían, así, por un "mal" comportamiento y un burdo capricho?

Ellos cinco han lastimado, es justo que ahora sean dañados (una pena que la policía ni los cazadores sean capaces de cumplir con sus obligaciones ¿cierto? Una lastima que los líderes de la comunidad mágica y el gobierno humano sean tan lame botas con los vampiros ¿verdad?).

—Kanato-san, Kanato-san, ¿dónde está?

Pregunta cantarín y en voz alta mientras entra a la habitación. A ese perrito miedoso y quejica le gusta jugar a las escondidas, incluso después de tantas reprimendas que ha recibido por parte de ella.

Cierra la puerta y se cerciora que los hechizos estén bien puestos, sin más, se da la vuelta y mirando a todos los rincones como si la habitación no estuviera casi vacía (las paredes del cuarto son rojas, hay una cama, una mesita de noche a un lado de la misma y en un rincón un bote de basura que sirve como baño), arruga la nariz, hace un movimiento de mano y el olor a mierda se ha ido, ya cuando saliera del cuarto quitaría el hechizo, después de todo él continua comportándose como niño mimado, por lo tanto, no merece vivir en un sitio limpio.

Camina hasta dejar el postre sobre la mesita de noche, golpea una y otra vez sus dedos sobre la madera, sonríe, puede ver en su mente, tan claro como el agua, la figura del vampiro encogiéndose y conteniendo sus sollozos.

Se pone de rodillas, ve debajo de la cama y con el tono más dulce (como si le hablara a alguien realmente estúpido) dice:

—Se va a topar con cosas desagradables si se queda ahí, salga por favor.

Espera, pero nada, el vampiro se hace más para atrás.

Kanato es una pequeña bolita temblorosa, tan caprichosa, tan desobediente y tan molesta, que Yui comienza a perder la paciencia, así que estira uno de sus brazos y lo agarra del tobillo, él hace el sonido de un animal herido pero eso a ella no le interesa, jala con fuerza y lo toma del otro tobillo.

Hay una especie de forcejeo (donde él intenta lanzarle patadas), Yui lo sujeta tan duro que cree que sus uñas podrán traspasar la delicada piel, con voz estricta le advierte que se calle y deje de armar tanto alboroto, a menos de que desee que ella le vierta acido en la boca, él se queda quieto y por fin (¡joder, porqué no le hacen caso desde el primer segundo!) Yui consigue sacarlo.

Lo agarra de los cabellos hasta ponerlo de pie y sobre el colchón, después mantiene un firme toque sobre sus piernas mientras recita conjuros que envuelven en cadenas el cuerpo de Kanato, hasta dejarlo inmóvil (en el camino se ha llevado unos cuantos jalones de cabello, pero más tarde se los cobrará).

Yui toma el pastel de chocolate, parte un pedacito con el tenedor y lo lleva hasta los labios del vampiro, sin embargo él mantiene su boca cerrada y la mira con reproche (miedo quizá, pero Komori no está del todo segura si los monstruos puedan sentirse así de vivos y humanos).

—No me mire así, no funciona, no lo hizo cuando yo intente lo mismo con usted en ese cuarto lleno de muñecas, por lo que deje de actuar y abra bien esa boquita, quizá así le deje ver a Teddy.

Los ojos de Kanato brillan un poco, pero solo un poco y con eso el corazón de Yui late algo más rápido (si tan solo él dijera "sí" siempre, si tan solo fuera un buen chico).

Sin embargo los labios del inmortal se cierran con más fuerza y mira a todos lados, menos en donde está Komori, ella suelta un largo suspiro, deja de la manera más suave el plato sobre la mesita y toma una de las manos de Kanato, juega un rato con los dedos huesudos (ignorando como el chico se tensa), él ahora muy apenas alcanza los cuarenta kilogramos, Yui solo requiere que los Sakamaki estén lo suficientemente _sanos_ para sus pruebas/experimentos, no más, francamente, que ellos estén bien alimentados aumentaría las posibilidades de que causen más revuelo, y por lo tanto, se escapen, además claro, que ella acabe enterrada diez metros bajo tierra.

Yui mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca, el tiempo para cumplir con esta tarea se está agotando, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Kanato con una de las suyas, declara:

— ¿No va a comer? —Claro que, Kanato igual de tonto o incluso más de lo que normalmente es, no dice nada, mucho menos se mueve, Yui frunce el ceño y suspira en derrota—, ¿nunca aprende verdad? De todas formas no se angustie, yo se lo explicare —De forma tierna, lleva la mano de Kanato hacia su boca y le da un beso, gustosa ve como el inmortal tiembla—, ¿sabe lo que les ocurre a los niños desobedientes? Les quiebran sus deditos —Sostiene con dureza el dedo meñique de Kanato y juguetona canta—, este cerdito se fue al mercado.

Crack, el trillizo jadea.

Tal vez hubiera gritado si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran por completo recuperadas, triste realidad que él nunca se comporta y a Yui no le queda más que enseñarle la lección, como una buena madre.

—Éste compro la carne, éste la llevo a la casa, éste la cocinó —Crack, crack, crack. Él llora, también intenta mover su brazo izquierdo para poder defenderse, pero no puede, está bien sujeto. _Oh, una gran pena muchacho_ , piensa la humana—, y el más pequeñito, ¡todita se la comió!

Crack. El llanto de Kanato empeora, pero Yui no se conmueve, en su lugar vuelve a tomar el pastel y lleva el tenedor hacia la boca de Kanato, para que éste ya coma, hasta hace sonidos de tren y se siente como si estuviera alimentando a su hijo.

Pero él mueve la cabeza.

Necio.

Komori empieza a ver en rojo y suelta sin ninguna censura:

— Oh, de modo que dedos rotos no son suficientes para usted, ¿quiere que le rompa los pies? ¿acaso es tan idiota que no puede entender lo complicado que seria ir hasta la taza del baño con los huesos fracturados? ¿de nuevo quiere hacerse del baño como un bebé? Porque si es así, créame que esta vez no limpiare el desastre y se quedara sucio por más de un mes —En aquella ocasión solucionó el problema con magia mientras Kanato rojo de vergüenza trató de controlar sus sollozos, desde entonces, esta es una amenaza que siempre usa y es efectiva.

A ellos no les gusta perder el control, pero les desagrada aun más sufrir una humillación enfrente de ella, ser la burla de un humano y al mismo tiempo depender de éste, es algo que sencillamente ellos son incapaces de soportar.

Y como predijo, Kanato al fin separo sus labios.

Traga hasta el ultimo pedazo, de vez en cuando haciendo muecas de asco y con la cara manchada de lagrimas. Yui ve que están por ser las nueve y media de la noche, cuenta hasta cinco ( _ya casi ocurre_ ), mira como Kanato llora más fuerte hasta que finalmente termina por vomitar encima de sí mismo liquido rojo mezclado con restos del pastel.

—Parece que poco a poco es afectado con más rapidez —comenta Yui mientras se pone de pie, Kanato tiene el rostro de un tono enfermizo y sus ojeras son más notarias, se ve tan pequeño, tan delgado que, tal vez le permita ver a Teddy dentro de dos meses—, o solo sea que su estómago ya está tan atrofiado que a su naturaleza de vampiro le resulta cada vez más difícil curarlo.

Acaricia los cabellos morados y grasientos, le dice que en unas horas más dejara de tener asco y devolver la comida, agarra el platillo para ir a lavarlo y se marcha pensando en que mañana tiene que comprar más veneno para ratas.

Camina hacia el otro lado del sótano después de dejar el plato junto con otros apilados, parece que el tiempo que tarda para lavar los trastes será más extenso (muerde sus uñas pensando en cómo le hará para no alterar su itinerario), sin querer darle más vueltas de las necesarias, toma una jeringa con liquido azulado y unas cuantas cosas más para hacer un chequeo rápido.

Kanato le quito más tiempo del necesario y ahora no tiene el margen necesario para encargarse cien por ciento del menor de los trillizos.

Respira hondo, no es momento para más distracciones, es hora de ir con Laito.

Además, quizá no tenga que preocuparse, ya que lo visito hace poco y ahora solo va cosechar lo que sembró, en teoría no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Hace tan solo dos días que le inyectó una sustancia que en teoría debe dejarlo sin sus cinco sentidos por cuatro días por lo menos, aunque bueno, la vista ya no puede usarla de todas maneras, a fin de cuentas a Yukiko le gustaron los ojos de Laito, y lo que Yukiko quiere, ella lo obtiene, ¿cómo se negaría a la hija de Kanon y la cual ha visto por ella desde la muerte de su madre?

Además, el que Laito no tuviera ojos apaciguo su comportamiento descarado y burlón, al principio fue muy gracioso verlo soltar su ira contra las cuatro paredes blancas de su nueva habitación (hasta dejar rasguños y manchas rojas donde sus puños habían impactado), pero con el correr de los días se torno aburrido oír sus gritos. Así que Yui se ensaño con él para que fuera más obediente.

De este modo, ella aprendió que los monstruos pueden calmarse pinchando sus brazos una y otra vez, hasta que balbucean incoherencias, con millones de ronchas en su piel, ésta misma tornándose negra y cayendo en pedacitos (aunque se regenerarán, ese dolor efímero los dejaba inmóviles por unos grandiosos minutos).

Yui a esto le gusta llamarlo disciplina, algo que francamente ellos necesitan de forma urgente, más que la sangre.

—Vine a verte, Laito-kun — _Pero no puedes oírme, que pesar, en serio._ Yui no tarda en hallar al menor de los trillizos en una esquina, sentado y con la cabeza cabizbaja, con el tiempo él dejó de luchar a diferencia de los otros (siendo especifica, Ayato)—, ¿sabes? El chillón de tu hermanito se puso muy malcriado, así que por lo mismo tendré que ser rápida contigo, espero no causarte ningún disgusto.

A pesar de que a Kanato le hable por "usted", con Laito es más natural y correcto utilizar el "tú", probablemente porque a diferencia de Kanato (al que le destruye los intestinos con sus hierbas, magia y químicos) ella se siente más "cercana" a Laito, ¿y cómo no hacerlo si con frecuencia ves el cuerpo desnudo de alguien, hasta el punto de saber dónde tiene cada lunar o imperfección?

Además claro está, de marcar, rebanar y volver a coser la piel tan bonita de ese alguien.

—Casi como amigos, ¿cierto?

Se dice a sí misma, para después reírse de lo graciosa y extraña que es la situación.

Yui se pone de cuclillas, enseguida nota que Laito adelgazo más, tendrá que alimentarlo un poco más o de lo contrario ya no le servirá de nada (y deshacerse de los cadáveres es más complejo de lo que muestran los películas o se lee de libros).

 _No es de extrañar, últimamente no come casi nada_ , piensa Yui.

Tal vez sea porque está a punto de volverse loco, si es que no lo está ya, ¿quién no lo haría si por ocho largo meses no ha hablado con otra persona?

A diferencia con los demás, Yui es más callada con Laito (solo mantiene contacto con él para ahogarlo de piquetes). No es nada personal, es solo la forma particular de mantener controlado al vampiro.

Después de todo a Laito no le agrada estar solo.

Resulta muy curioso que alguien como Laito puede ser tan frágil, él es la comprobación de que la soledad es de las cosas más aterradoras que existen.

Ella usa esto a su favor, no por nada Laito es su principal objeto de estudio al que le inyecta pruebas experimentales que afectan los cinco sentidos, lo mantiene controlado y de paso avanza en sus investigaciones (es realmente fresco ver al vampiro manotear su alrededor con tal de ubicarse, tratando de hallarla, aferrarse a ella, tan necesitado de contacto).

Quizá también sea que perdió el hambre al creer que está muerto, Yui le concede la razón.

Laito es ahora más como un cadáver, permaneciendo siempre en la misma posición (sentado y totalmente quieto), y otras veces hecho ovillo, sin poder ver ni oír, muy apenas puede distinguir aromas, que Yui mezcla con tantos que es imposible saber a ciencia cierta a qué pertenece cada uno de estos, otras veces reduciendo el sentido del olfato de Laito a un mínimo de 20% por sus pruebas.

Sin posibilidad de tacto tampoco, ya sea porque Yui le quita ese sentido temporalmente y otras tantas le da una ración más poderosa de Polvo de Hadas, para así dejarlo inconsciente una mayor cantidad de tiempo y poder examinar su cuerpo sin presión.

O bien, cuando ella está de humor para jugar a una retorcida versión del "pillo y las traes" con el vampiro; cabe aclarar que al final Laito queda de rodillas y jala sus cabellos de la desesperación e impotencia.

Solo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, encerrado en un pequeño cuarto donde los sonidos de afuera son incapaces de llegar, como un fantasma que nadie puede ver ni escuchar y por lo tanto, nada que pueda confirmar su existencia.

—Sí, ya estás muerto y además de que, aquí no hay nadie que pueda ver cosas sin forma.

Yui checa los signos vitales de Laito, su peso y otros datos más para compararlos con los obtenidos hace dos días (antes de inyectarle la prueba experimental) y poner más Polvo de Hadas en sus venas (éste veneno ahora era más que útil para atontar y debilitar vampiros, daba una generosa cantidad de horas para "liberar estrés", gracias a las mejoras que ella hizo por cuenta propia).

—Quizá en un futuro no tan lejano ya ni recuerdes quién eres, o mejor dicho, qué eres. Aunque eso no es lo importante ahora, sino esas horribles manchas en tus brazos y espalda, los efectos colaterales son más grotescos esta vez, ¿el desinfectante servirá o acaso tendré que cortar? Con eso de que cada vez estás más lento en regeneración no sé cuántos días te tome curar esto.

Aplasta las llagas que manchan la pálida y "bonita" piel de Laito, rasguña una que otra hasta sacar sangre y pus, para enseguida ponerse de pie y sacudir el polvo de su falda.

—Aunque de igual manera no puedes sentir nada, que más da dejar tu cuerpo así de moribundo por unos cuantos días más —dice antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Ha terminado con Laito y para su alivio, lo hizo con los segundos exactos para no alterar su rutina.

Ahora son las diez de la noche, usualmente a esta hora estaría ya en su cama a punto de dormir, pero como se trata del fin de semana se permite acostarse hasta las tres o cuatro de la madrugada.

Sus investigaciones toman sus buenas horas, así que no puede sucumbir al estrés y hacer todo a la rápida, ya que no sería más que un desperdicio, tanto de tiempo como de material de estudio; además de que entre semana se dedica a estudiar, descifrar los códigos de los diarios que le daba Yukiko (hechos por las brujas más antiguas), hacer combinaciones de "x" hierbas, animales u otras sustancias más hechizos, para así, de viernes a domingo poner lo obtenido a prueba.

También se daba sus minutos cada día para envenenar (dejar debilitados) a los vampiros, con una hora marcada a la que seguir a pie de la letra, un pequeño error y no podría continuar prosperando con su misión.

Sin más, Yui va hacia la habitación de Subaru, claro que después de lavarse las manos y tomar una jeringa con Polvo de Hadas.

La joven humana se siente más tranquila cuando está con Subaru, probablemente porque el cuarto del menor de los Sakamaki es el más normal de todos (con su propia cama y hasta con una taza de baño), entrar a ese lugar resulta muy cotidiano, para nada igual a lo que sucede con los demás dormitorios, que parecen sacados de una película de horror de bajo presupuesto.

Curiosamente, puede mencionarse que Subaru es al que mantiene más "mimado", que es su "favorito" como bien le recuerda Ayato cada vez que tiene oportunidad, y quizá sea verdad, no por nada Yui le habla con más dulzura y gentileza.

A Subaru lo mantiene lo suficientemente drogado para que duerma todo el día, tanto que, en las pocas ocasiones en que él despierta (o más bien, cuando Yui le da permiso de abrir los ojos), está más que ido y deja que Yui haga con él lo que se le antoje.

—Subaru-kun, sigues igual que siempre — _Más o menos, un poco más en huesos, un poco más pálido, detalles, detalles,_ porque desde el punto de vista de Yui, Subaru es en realidad muy afortunado.

Yui no alimenta a Subaru con comida que le vaya a destruir sus órganos, tampoco lo corta y hace que le salgan llagas como a Laito, no, ella solo lo inyecta para mantenerlo dentro del mundo de los sueños, si acaso cada cierta cantidad de días le saca muestras de sangre, pero nada que pueda herirlo de forma grave.

Quizá esa preferencia tenga relación con el hecho de que ver a Subaru le da tranquilidad, él es como una brisa del viento que se cuela por la ventana en las mañanas, tanto, que casi puede oír a los pájaros cantar mientras sus dedos tocan las líneas que definen la cara de Subaru (sus cejas, párpados, nariz, labios, etc.).

Él frunce el ceño y se agita en lo que parece ser una pesadilla, Komori sonríe, recita palabras en latín y sus manos que están sobre la figura del vampiro resplandecen en un leve color púrpura, hasta que esa misma luz termina por fundirse dentro de la cabeza de Subaru.

Sí, él es su favorito y por ese motivo hace que Subaru sueñe con Christa.

Lo obliga a ver cómo su madre es torturada sin poder él ser capaz de intervenir.

Es justo en realidad. Subaru no hizo nada para salvarla de los horrores que vivió ese mes después de la muerte de Kanon, ahora le toca a él sufrir las consecuencias de solo mirar. Porque, peor que una persona que lastima por placer a los demás, es aquella que solo observa y permite que las injusticias prosigan. Pues ahora bien, Subaru ya "disfruta" de su propia función de cine y justo en la primera fila.

Sin embargo Yui no considera que sea cruel con Subaru.

La humana reconoce cualquier mínima acción con buena voluntad, ¿cómo olvidar cuándo Subaru le dio un daga para matar vampiros? ¿cómo hacer caso omiso de aquella ocasión en que él le dijo que "x" noche tenia oportunidad de escapar de la mansión Sakamaki? Por esto es que al vampiro solo le ocasiona pesadillas muy reales.

Además, otra vez, él es su "favorito". Subaru es todo aquello que alguna vez fue (como verse en el espejo) y eso a lo cual jamás piensa regresar (lo que solo aviva su obsesión por controlar el tiempo).

Es el aroma más dulce y crudo, un bello recordatorio de lo que es vivir con temor y siendo impotente.

Lo cuida, el aspecto del menor de los Sakamaki (quizá porque herirlo de manera que marque la piel es como cortarse a sí misma), y se dice siempre que, si deja que sus debilidades y demonios la controlen, estará igual de perdida que Subaru.

Y ahí está, el motivo por el que ver a Subaru es tan bueno para ella, pero no lo suficiente para realmente llenarlo de rosas por ser su "favorito" y dejarlo libre.

Después de todo, el estar llena de cicatrices pudo ser evitado si tan solo Subaru hubiera extendido su mano.

Y bueno, Yui aprendió de la forma más dura que vivir del "hubiera" es un error.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaración:** _Pensamientos._ «—Diálogos que ocurrieron en el pasado, Flashback pues—».

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[7/8]**

Yui sonríe mientras carga en sus brazos tres champús, seis jabones y cuatro esponjas, los que después pone sobre una silla que está al lado derecho de una tina (tina que se encuentra en el centro del cuarto y a la izquierda de la cama); que el vampiro es muy quisquilloso con su higiene personal y le encanta oler a flores, o eso supone ella, lo que es más que suficiente porque, ¿a quién le interesa lo que quiera Reiji?

¡A Yui claro que no!

Tiene cosas más interesantes y relevantes por las que preocuparse, tales como no desperdiciar minutos en los sentimientos de personitas que no merecen ni lo más mínimo de su compasión.

Así que cuenta los segundos y forma cálculos, Subaru le tomó un tiempo realmente corto, lo que resulta una maravilla (cada segundo apremia después de todo), y ahora gracias a esto puede relajarse para atender como se debe al terco de Reiji, sí, ese más problemático que Kanato y que pareciera que tiene una mierda debajo de la nariz (con los rasgos tan bonitos de su rostro, ¡que desperdicio!).

—Aun está despierto Reiji-san, ¡que grata sorpresa! ¿cómo estuvo hoy su día?

Yui niega con la cabeza, porque por supuesto Reiji no le contesto su pregunta y en su lugar la miró con desprecio. _¿Nunca se cansará?_ Piensa Komori mientras pone los ojos en blanco y limpia de forma rápida (quizá descuidada) la tina.

—Quite esa cara larga Reiji-san y no se porte como niño, o todo será peor para usted.

Él continua con sus malas miradas e Yui piensa: _Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer más_. Después de todo Reiji no tiene lengua y quedo paralizado de la cintura para abajo.

Quizá a Yui se le paso la mano, o quizá no, quién sabe, tal vez el enojo del momento (porque la boca de Reiji solo servía para menospreciar a los demás) la hizo agregar más sustancias nocivas de más, tal vez sea que Reiji es más débil que sus otros hermanos (¡y tanto que presumía!), tal vez solo haya sido que él despertó antes de tiempo (atontado claro) y ella no vio más acción idónea que aventarlo por las escaleras.

Un tubo en el lugar equivocado, una caída en un sitio desafortunado, golpe en la cabeza y metal traspasando la columna (accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo y cuando sea ¿no?).

De igual forma ya no importa saber el motivo, porque a fin de cuentas Reiji no volverá a soltar palabras hirientes mucho menos caminar (o bueno, esto ultimo es más porque cada cierto tiempo Yui le jode la espalda al vampiro, y le encanta alargar más las horas que puede dejarle inservibles las piernas al otro ).

—Que maleducado, ¿acaso su adorada madre no le enseño sobre los buenos modales? —reprendió Yui, con una falsa mueca de disgusto, cuando en realidad quería acariciar los cabellos de Reiji y reírse abiertamente de él—, o quizá sea que usted es muy estúpido, y la pobre de su mamá ya no pudo lidiar con su mediocridad.

Los ojos de Reiji se tornaron más oscuros, una pena que Yui hace mucho haya perdido el miedo a esa amenaza. Por lo que, sin más, va hacia la cama donde está sentado el más estricto de los Sakamaki para quitarle la camisa, que ya habían transcurrido más minutos de los necesarios en aquella corta y vana conversación.

A Yui le gustan los días en que a Reiji le toca tomar un baño (los que son cada viernes), ya que, es demasiado satisfactorio ver la piel enrojecida por la vergüenza, ¿y cómo no tenerla? Cuando él siempre había estado orgulloso de ser el más maduro de todos, y se ha visto rebajado a ser tratado como un niño de menos de cinco años.

Yui nunca creyó que podría sentir satisfacción al humillar a otra persona, aunque la explicación a ese placer insano es que ella no degrada a una persona sino a un monstruo (y los monstruos por "algo" son nombrados así).

 _La culpa, la culpa no está por ningún lugar_ , se dice a sí misma y tararea, mientras agarra con fuerza el brazo lesionado de Reiji e ignora como éste cierra los ojos con fuerza (además de lanzarle manotazos débiles con su brazo libre para alejarla), inyecta una cantidad generosa de Polvo de Hadas, cuenta hasta diez mientras piensa sobre si debería comenzar a romperle los huesos de los brazos a Reiji, para así no tener que soportar sus luchas (aunque verlo tan frágil es un espectáculo bastante precioso, demasiado precioso).

—Sabe Reiji-san, descubrí que con los materiales y conjuros adecuados, un vampiro puede dejar de ser inmune al sol —Le comenta, mientras lo carga (una vez estando completamente desnudo) y lo pone en la tina—, también que hay un terrible castigo para uno de ustedes si entra a un sitio donde no es bien recibido si pronuncias las palabras adecuadas —El agua ya está helada, quizá mucho porque Reiji parece temblar mientras Yui talla con dureza, también está la probabilidad de que esa "resistencia" que tienen los vampiros en él ya esté por debajo, casi como si fuera un ordinario mortal—. Tal parece que no todo lo que creen los humanos de ustedes es falso. Encantador ¿no?

Así continuo hasta que mencionó un "tema" delicado para Reiji, y éste empezó a moverse tanto que hizo que Yui tirara más de tres veces la esponja y el jabón.

«Está cada vez más decaído, ¿no será que extraña a Shu-san? Que pena en verdad, ya que no puede verlo más, los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida Reiji-san».

En realidad, Yui aun no deja de sorprenderse por la reacción tan violenta que tiene Reiji ante el nombre de Shu o cualquier cosa que implique a su hermano mayor.

El descubrimiento no es malo, tal vez debería hacer que sueñe con él.

Yui asiente ante la idea, le saca sangre a Reiji para después cerciorarse de que éste siga sin sentir sus piernas, calcula que dentro de unos cuantas horas más tendrá que arruinarle la espalda otra vez.

* * *

 _Necesito comprar más juegos._

Piensa al momento de entrar a la habitación del mayor de los trillizos y ver a éste en el suelo silbando, mirando el techo con sus manos juntas (al igual que sus pies) por un conjuro, era azul e imitando la forma de esposas, la piel que tiene contacto directo con la magia ahora presenta quemaduras más extensas y claras, ocasionadas por los intentos poco útiles de Ayato para ser libre.

A Yui no le agrada la idea de usar su magia en cosas tan pequeñas, pero él no le ha dejado otra opción, Ayato no es como sus demás hermanos, es mucho más terco y orgulloso, más impulsivo también.

Aun no se rinde a diferencia de Kanato, Reiji y Laito, que poco a poco caen en la desesperación y en el hecho irrefutable de que se quedaran en la casa de Yui hasta pudrirse.

Sí, Ayato es más estúpido y por lo tanto, Komori le da un cuidado mayor y muy estricto.

—Te ves molesta Chichinashi.

—Y tú aburrido.

Pero no es tan mala, ya que ayuda un poco a Ayato a moderar su "hiperactividad", por esto trae en sus brazos más rompecabezas (al pelirrojo le gustan especialmente los cubos de Rubik), y otras tantas le hace preguntas de conocimiento general (aunque últimamente el nivel de dificultad lo aumento solo para ver al otro frustrarse), después de todo Ayato odia no ser el mejor ( _tan lleno de complejos_ ).

—Es un poco tarde, así que seré más brusca —comenta, él se sienta y la mira con ojos malos. Yui empieza a trazar un sinfín de opciones para no retrasarse, ya que si pierde un solo segundo y no puede volver a poner todo en control, al día siguiente no será un segundo sino un minuto y después una hora, tres horas, su rutina yéndose al demonio—, cuando termine puedes jugar.

Claro que Ayato decidió ser un malcriado (ella ya sabía que nada seria fácil), por lo que no fue una sorpresa que éste la golpeara en la cara (tampoco es la primera vez que lo ha hecho).

Estar con Ayato siempre ha sido más complicado que convivir con los demás. No le da la calma que le proporciona Subaru, mucho menos le deja las cosas sencillas y se deja manipular con palabras hirientes (a diferencia de Laito, Kanato y Reiji que solo escuchan, se queman por dentro pero no hacen nada al final).

Ayato es de acciones, es lo impulsivo, lo violento y los gritos. Rey de los egocéntricos y los quejicas, que solo hasta que tienes tu pie sobre su cabeza se dan cuenta de lo frágiles que son en realidad.

Un desastre que hace hervir su sangre y la vuelve hostil.

Así ha sido desde el principio, han tenido tantas peleas que le resulta irritante (hilarante si lo ves desde cierta perspectiva torcida) que Ayato siga atacándola (ya sea de forma tonta o cautelosa) aunque sepa muy bien que no le ganará (Yui no entreno ni sigue entrenando para que un vampiro que la ve como un ser inferior la derrote de buenas a primeras, ella no tirara por la alcantarilla todas las enseñanzas valiosas de Kanon).

— ¿Eso es todo? Te has vuelto un debilucho Ayato-kun.

Limpia la sangre de su boca y le regresa el puñetazo, él cae de lado y suelta un quejido, un resultado fácil de predecir, Ayato es más delgado que ella y no ha comido nada bien en ocho largos meses, más las heridas que quizá han abierto (esas que Yui realiza para sus experimentos, y de las cuales Ayato debería estar agradecido no son ni la mitad de terribles que las que forman ahora parte de la belleza de Laito).

Él está desesperado o quizá solo es más tonto de lo que creía Yui, o bueno, puede ser también la falta de alimento, sangre y el estar por tantos días encerrado en un sitio donde ni siquiera hay una taza de baño (vivir dentro de un sitio con olor a mierda y hay cientos de rompecabezas no debe ser la mejor de las cosas).

Sin embargo, esto no la detiene, lo patea varias veces en el estómago (tanto que una mancha roja comienza a esparcirse por la camiseta blanca), ella recita un hechizo aprovechando el dolor de Ayato, las cuerdas azules que ataban las muñecas y los talones se enredan por todo el cuerpo del vampiro, Yui cierra en puño una de sus manos y él grita.

—Sé bueno y no apretare tanto, quédate quieto y te daré un remedio para que las quemaduras no duelan por lo menos durante una hora.

Dice de cuclillas y acariciando los cabellos rojos de Ayato.

 _No es como si merecieras más que esto_ , Ayato ignora la advertencia y con una fuerza de voluntad un poco admirable (admite Yui dentro de su cabeza), le escupe, _realmente no mereces nada_.

Yui cierra los ojos, se pone de pie y mientras va en busca de una tela para limpiarse, aprieta más sus manos (y se recuerda que sí, puede ser así de cruel pero no pasarse de la línea, a menos de que busque partir en pedacitos a Ayato), y disfruta de los gritos de agonía del otro.

—Que terco... o no, tal vez a ti te guste que tu cuerpo sea marcado.

 _O a mi me agrade cobrarme los golpes y las ofensas._

—En fin, me has quitado valioso tiempo Ayato-kun, por lo que mañana prepárate para los azotes —Le informa, una vez limpia de la escupida—, tampoco reniegues, te dije cómo comportarte pero como siempre tu idiotez te gano ¿lo reconoces no? Que tu quisiste esto.

Entre los rompecabezas y herramientas para su labor que trajo, busca hasta encontrar dos jeringas, una es de Polvo de Hadas (no tarda en inyectársela al pelirrojo) y la otra es de color verde, es la cuarta versión de una sustancia que intensifica la sensibilidad al dolor en los vampiros, claramente no para siempre ya que el sistema inmunológico de los inmortales es muy capaz y se deshace de los efectos en menos de quince minutos (inicialmente eran dos pero el sacrificio de varios monstruos amplio su nivel de acción).

Así que, no queriendo desperdiciar recursos, cierra otra vez una de sus manos en puño y aprieta solo un poco.

Yui jamás había visto a alguien retorcerse de manera tan grotesca, mucho menos recuerda haber oído tanto sufrimiento en alguien más.

De forma automática viene a su cabeza el martirio que vivió ese mes después de la muerte de Kanon, niega, respira una y otra vez, hasta volver a estar calmada, bien centrada para investigar a fondo las reacciones de su más reciente creación.

Aprieta más, más y más, los chillidos aumentan, pero eso no importa, ya no.

 **[...]**

«—Abre los ojos Yui —dice Kanon con un tono lleno de comprensión y gentileza—, no debes tener miedo de ver cómo abren a un conejo».

«—P-pero, ¿en serio fue realmente necesario el matarlo? —Temerosa y con su estómago totalmente asqueado, observa como la señora Kanon abre al animal, hasta hace poco minutos Komori había acariciando el pelaje blanco y visto como el pequeño conejo movía sus orejas».

«—Sí, el brebaje lo requiere».

«Contesta Kanon y se encoge de hombros».

«—Escucha bien esto Yui, si realmente quieres ser una gran bruja y ser más fuerte, te veras en la posición de cazar animales para futuras pociones, no debes de sentir repugnancia, no matas por placer sino por necesidad, al igual que otros animales que comen a otros para sobrevivir, como los humanos que nos alimentamos de carne y usamos a los animales para mejorar y probar los medicamentos, como las personas que lastiman para defenderse o sobrevivir».

«Yui presta atención, mientras Kanon sigue abriendo más al conejo».

«—Respirar, de eso de trata todo al final, por esto cada especie en la Tierra es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de defender su derecho a existir. Créeme que si este conejo fuera más grande y tuviera garras muy filosas, saltaría sobre ti para que no acabaras con su vida, y bueno, probablemente si también fuera carnívoro te tragaría de un solo mordisco o bien, te usaría para cualquier otra cosa, no sé, quizá para hacer con tus huesos su "casita"».

«La de mayor edad ríe un poco y continua con su discurso».

«—Por lo que no te sientas como un monstruo por matar a un conejito que te servirá para preparar una poción para tu protección, a menos de que claro, lo hagas de forma lenta y éste sufra de más y te rías del sufrimiento del mismo, entonces ahí si que preocúpate porque seguro estás por volverte igual a un vampiro».

 **[...]**

—Duró dos minutos más.

Komori Yui deja muy bien grabado el resultado en su mente y arrastra el cuerpo adolorido (jadeante) de Ayato hasta la cama de éste.

 **[...]**

«— ¿Q-que? ¿Usted ha matado? —Las entrañas de Yui se retuercen y sus piernas parecen no querer soportar su peso».

«—Bueno, lo que te he enseñado no salió de la nada, por supuesto que antes se puso a prueba, tranquila, no te comas la cabeza ni te hagas ideas raras, sabes bien que yo no uso animales ni humanos para medir la efectividad de los hechizos cortantes y más "ataques" de ese estilo».

«—Pero **ellos**... también sienten —Kanon suspiro y le ofreció una taza de chocolate a Yui».

«—Yui, creo que está bien que seas así de empática, solo que debes aprender muy bien hasta que punto guiarte por la empatía, porque no serás considerada con otra persona que te haya lastimado hasta el punto de hacerte sangrar ¿verdad?».

«La más joven asiente y toma un trago de su taza».

«—También, ten muy en cuenta que la mayoría de los vampiros no tienen respeto por los humanos, son igual de ruines que aquellos mortales que dañan a otros a consciencia, solo que peor por el nivel de poder con el que cuentan, así que no te contengas con ninguno de ellos, a menos de que éstos te den pruebas de que dentro de su cuerpo reside un alma».

 **[...]**

Ayato parece estar bañado en rojo, Yui se sienta sobre la cama y mira la pared de enfrente. Él tiembla mucho, la mano derecha de Yui brilla de color rosa y la pasa sobre todo el cuerpo del inmortal, hasta que esa luz rosada se impregna dentro de la piel del otro. El mayor de los trillizos se mueve menos, hasta quedarse muy quieto y respirar de forma acompasada.

—Por lo menos te dejare dormir tranquilo por dos horas Ayato-kun.

 _Después de todo no puedo ser tan empática con aquellos que casi me matan._

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Ayato, se recarga en la puerta y mira el reloj de su muñeca.

Doce y media de la noche.

 _Demonios, voy muy tarde, diez minutos... me tocara dormir menos y levantarme a la misma hora._

—Espero que Paul mejore mi humor.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDIT.** 10/Octubre/2018. Para hacer párrafos más pequeños y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Personajes originales] violencia, trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaración:** _Pensamientos._ «—Diálogos que ocurrieron en el pasado, Flashback pues—».

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

 **[8/8]**

Lo primero que ve al despertar es el techo descarapelado y el foco de luz amarillenta. Después se percata que no puede moverse, está atado con simples cuerdas y cadenas con grilletes (específicamente en sus muñecas y talones), además de sentirse adolorido en la cabeza y brazos, cierra los ojos fastidiado y piensa en todas las cosas repugnantes que le hará a la humana por atreverse a atacarlo.

 _Joder, ¿por qué son tan estúpidos los mortales? Bueno, no es como si ella pudiera matarme_.

Espera unos minutos para estar recompuesto por completo, trata y trata, pero es incapaz de liberarse.

Otra vez se mueve, más impaciente y siente, en la piel donde están puestas las cadenas, como si lo estuvieran quemando.

Quieto, se extraña.

 _¿Qué cojones fue eso?_ Vuelve a agitarse y lo ve, una luz azul rodeando el metal, además de notar que está desnudo.

Paul respira y se dice que todo está bien, que no debe preocuparse, mucho menos sentir como su estómago se revuelve. Lo admite, se encuentra en una situación desafortunada, sin embargo no seria la primera vez que lucha contra una bruja y él termina ganando (no hay otro modo de explicar la absurda situación, y maldición, porqué demonios los humanos pueden usar la magia a su favor).

—Debe haber una forma de salir —Se dice a sí mismo, una mala costumbre que tiene desde niño y aparece cada vez que se pone nervioso.

—No la hay.

Paul mira a la humana, se cuestiona cómo es posible que alguien tan diminuto le haya podido dañar y actualmente lo tenga bajo un supuesto "control".

La rubia ya no tiene puesto su vestido rojo sino unas ropas muy desgastadas y hasta cierto punto rotas (o llenas de parches). El vampiro se alarma cuando nota que la joven tiene sus manos manchadas de rojo (un olor no humano y débil, _¿de quién es esa sangre?_ ), aun más cuando la mujer no se parece más que en el color de cabello y ojos a la chica que le coqueteo en el bar.

La ve ir a un lavabo para limpiarse, se seca con una toallita y prende una vieja radio que está sobre un mesa que se halla a un lado de Paul, sobre la madera también hay distintos tubos de ensayo, jeringas y libros. A Paul se le enchina la piel cuando también ve que hay más mesas, algunas con hierbas y plantas, otras con frascos (ya sea con partes de animales, liquido u otros materiales) y una generosa cantidad de distintos cuchillos y recipientes de plástico.

 _¿Quién cojones es ella?_

— ¿Qué música te gusta oír o prefieres las noticias? A esta hora suelen repetirlas.

No responde, ella chasquea la lengua y decide poner las noticias.

Dentro de su mente, Paul oye la burlona voz de su hermana: «Te lo dije».

—No te muevas, no sirve de nada, tu cuerpo está aun debilitado —comenta la mortal, al ver los intentos de Paul para quitarse las cuerdas y cadenas, él se muerde los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido de dolor salga de sus labios. Es un vampiro, él puede resistir más que los humanos—, o continua resistiéndote si te gusta quemarte.

—Cállate —La rubia pone los ojos en blanco, está sentada a su lado derecho y come una barra de chocolate.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — _Normalmente ya hubiera podido romper las ataduras_ , ella parece entender su mirada y descarada sonríe.

—Polvo de Hadas.

— ¿Qué? —Ese nombre le suena de algún lado, probablemente de las miles de charlas aburridas que le dio su hermana o bien, su estricto padre, pero aun y con todas las vueltas que le da, no entiende.

—Es la sustancia con la que bañan las armas de los cazadores, te la inyecte.

Paul ríe e Yui arquea una de sus cejas y muerde más de su dulce.

—Eso solo funciona con los convertidos —Le dice a la rubia, en ese tono irritante de "yo sé más que tú, idiota", ese que solía usar con orgullo Reiji antes de que ella le diera una lección—, deja de verme la cara, más bien, suéltame y no te matare por tu insolencia.

 _O al menos no te lastimare tanto_.

—Error, el que debe escuchar eres tu princesa.

Yui tira la envoltura del chocolate en un bote de basura y toma agua de una botella que anteriormente saco del refrigerador. Paul frunce el ceño y a punto de renegar, cierra la boca. _Si ella habla, sabré mejor cómo proceder o mejor dicho, contraatacar._

—Eso es lo que cree tu gente, también la iglesia y esos supuestos cazadores que no sirven más que para ser mandilones. "Yo, el chupasangre puro nunca seré lastimado por esas armas de los débiles humanos"; y no es que quiera romperte tu burbuja tontito, pero que otros no hayan descubierto más usos y flexibilidad del Polvo de Hadas, no quiere decir que nadie jamás lo hará —Paul se tensa cuando ella se acerca y lo sostiene de la quijada para que no aparte la vista—, y mira que gran coincidencia, yo soy ese alguien.

El vampiro se pone más nervioso y oye de fondo las noticias de la radio: _«Ya hace una semana de la desaparición de una chica que cursaba su séptimo semestre en la universidad; siguen sin encontrar a los hijos del importante político Tougo Sakamaki; ha pasado un mes y la policía es incapaz de hallar al responsable del incendio del bar ubicado en...»._

 _—_ Pero no te preocupes, respira princesa, que parece que no te alcanza el aire.

Él tiene que salir de aquí, ya, prueba a mover un poco su cabeza para ver qué cosas de su alrededor usar a su favor, pero la humana tiene un control muy firme sobre su quijada (¿por qué, maldición, no aprovecho bien el tiempo antes de que ella apareciera?).

—Suelo tomar Polvo de Hadas cuando salgo, que por lo que supondrás, solo afecta a los vampiros, a veces modero la cantidad y otras no, para tu suerte hoy si lo hice y por eso la reacción más fuerte que tuviste fue vomitar sangre, además de desmayarte, y lo digo muy en serio, eres muy afortunado, al primero con quien intente lo mismo que contigo, el Polvo de Hadas consiguió que éste vomitara todos sus órganos.

Joder, ¿el primero? ¿entonces cuántos han estado en el lugar donde está Paul hoy? Debe hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Ni siquiera ha podido liberarse de una simples cadenas de metal y ya tiene varias quemaduras.

—Después de sacarte de mi sala y ponerte aquí, te inyecte más para mantenerte debilitado, incluso antes de que despertaras, decidí que sería buena idea aplicar un conjuro en tus ataduras para reforzar la seguridad, por lo que nuevamente, no podrás hacer mucho.

Y otra vez, Paul escucha a su hermana decirle: «Te lo dije».

Yui acaricia la cara de Paul que está más pálido y tiene los labios agrietados.

—Son las doce cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, ya es sábado —comenta la mortal mientras se cerciora de nuevo que Paul esté bien atado, y por si caso, refuerza el hechizo—. Princesa, a mi me gusta tener control sobre mi tiempo, así que lo lamento pero tendré que apresurarme contigo.

Ella acerca sus dedos primero al ojo izquierdo de Paul, él por reflejo ladea la cara y por un breve momento ve furia en ese color rosa que lo cautivo en el bar, pero esto se va más rápido que un parpadeo y la mirada de la humana vuelve a tornarse suave.

—Por poco y lo olvido, ¿Paul verdad? Bueno, igual no importa —Yui se encoge de hombros—, ¿alguna vez has amado a otra persona? ¿tienes a alguien por quien arriesgarías la vida?

El vampiro la ve con confusión y después con incredulidad.

—Estás jodidamente loca —escupe, la rubia lo ve con decepción.

—Para que me moleste, desde el principio tuve el presentimiento de que tu careces de alma —Yui lo mira de forma clínica y con una mano mantiene quieta su cabeza, con la otra poco a poco se acerca al azul tan bonito de la mirada de Paul—. Esto no tiene mucho que ver pero, tengo una gran amiga a la que le agrada el azul, y bueno, el color de tus ojos es realmente precioso princesa, entiendes lo que te digo ¿no?

— ¡Aléjate, demente de mier...!

Pero él no termina, porque ella está hundiendo dos de sus dedos más allá de sus párpados. Desesperado, se remueve, pero el agarre de la humana es muy poderoso o quizá él está muy débil. Al final no pudo hacer más que gritar.

Lo arrancó, lo arranco, ¡ella lo arrancó!

Algo se escurre por sus mejillas y sin ser capaz de pararlo, otra vez oye a su hermana decirle: «Te lo dije», incluso puede observar el rostro de su padre viéndolo con esos ojos que jamás podrán estar satisfechos, no cuando fija la vista en Paul (su tercer hijo varón).

El tiempo transcurre, él chilla, se retuerce, se quema y ya no ve nada, todo es oscuro mientras siente como ella le pincha el brazo una vez (su estómago se revuelve y casi se ahoga en su vomito si no fuera porque la mortal lo ayudo a escupirlo a un lado), dos veces (cuando según ella le salen llagas).

Con cada minuto pierde más movilidad y sangre, ella ha abierto uno de sus brazos y murmura que mañana será su abdomen.

Ya cuando parece que todo termina, ella lo lleva a un cuarto (según le dice en tono jovial mientras lo arrastra) donde deja un montón de desperdicios, el sitio huele horrible y Paul sabe que hay cadáveres adentro (él ha matado tanto que ya sabe cuál es el aroma que desprenden los cuerpos al fallecer).

—A-alguien se dará cuenta.

No sabe porque lo dice, esa sola oración le llevo demasiado esfuerzo y muy apenas es capaz de mantenerse consciente. Está tirado, sin ojos y aun amarrado, sabiendo con certeza que solo depende de sí mismo (porque su hermana solo es estricta, pero no movería ni un solo dedo por él, y ni que se diga de esperar alguna ayuda por parte de su padre).

—Lo dudo, éste sitio tiene sus secretos al igual que yo.

La casa tiene un poderoso hechizo que le costo el mayor de su poder a Kanon, por esto, cuando ella fue a rescatar a Yui fue asesinada fácilmente por Shu. Kanon no estaba en las mejores condiciones para atacar, pero aun así lo hizo, y es uno de los hechos que Yui guarda con más fervor dentro de su pecho (ya que, es de esos pocos momentos donde se sintió verdaderamente amada).

Además de la protección que tiene sobre su actual vivienda (con la cual el rey de los vampiros jamás podrá encontrarla a ella ni a sus hijos), Kanon le dejo un abrigo rojo que al ponérselo confunde su olor y cambia su apariencia, ese regalo usualmente lo utiliza para ir a lugares no tan lejanos de su hogar (por ejemplo, la tienda de Yukiko), en cuanto a salir para buscar más sujetos de prueba prefiere irse por otra clase de métodos, un collar, dentro de este pone cierta mezcla de plantas que dan el mismo resultado que el abrigo pero en una cantidad limitada de tiempo (cuatro horas mínimo).

—Para aclararlo, no pienses que no puedo deshacerme de ti cuando quiera, tendrás un buen uso pero tengo otros que me son de más ayuda en mis investigaciones.

A los cuales les saca sangre, inyecta todas sus pruebas, mide qué tanto es su capacidad de curación, cómo volverlos más débiles que un humano y cómo preparar ciertos alimentos para envenenarlos sin que se den cuenta.

—También, te recomiendo que te pongas cómodo, dado que serás el primero en quien pondré a prueba un nuevo hechizo, supuestamente evita que un vampiro entre a un lugar donde no debe, y si lo hace, hay un castigo, por lo que Paul, respira y dime si necesitas beber agua, porque ten por seguro que estarás retorciéndote y gritando por las siguientes dos horas.

Se pone de pie y sale del pequeño cuarto de "desperdicios", va por unas cuantas hojas y una pluma de "x" mesa, para luego ir a sentarse cruzada de piernas justo enfrente de donde esta el inmortal y donde debería estar la puerta cerrada. Cuenta hasta sesenta segundos, esperando por algún pedido por parte de Paul.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? Bueno, contaré.

Uno, dos, tres.

Komori Yui ladea un poco la cabeza ante los chillidos del vampiro, mientras saca otro chocolate y come, además de hacer anotaciones de las que sacara conclusiones el domingo después de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Será una larga noche.

Se dice a sí misma mientras piensa en cuanto le llevará limpiar el desastre del cuarto, cerrar el sótano y recoger la sala, más lavarse los dientes, bañarse y ponerse su pijama. Quizá todo eso concluya a las tres y por fin pueda dormir, lo bueno es que los sábados y los domingos se levanta hasta las diez de la mañana.

Un pequeño sacrificio para disfrutar de la forma más amena su preciada rutina, llena de adoración hacia la magia, lo cotidiano y lo sobrenatural.

A fin de cuentas, una buena planificación y disciplina es la clave del éxito.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Por fin pude terminar un Long-Fic! O una especie de esto. Es bonito terminar algo que no sea un drabble, viñeta u oneshot, se los juró. No sé si lo había mencionado, pero "Rutina" iba a ser un oneshot, el cual hubiera sido muy largo, salieron como 14, 500 palabras en total, y yo que pensé cuando se me ocurrió la idea que fuera algo corto, tan corto como más de 500 palabras pero menos de 1000.

A todo esto, según yo ya está todo resuelto y completo, pero si les ha quedado duda de algo no duden en preguntarme, yo contesto con gusto y de paso aprendo (en dado caso de que haya dejado un conflicto sin resolver), a terminar bien un Long-fic.

Como ya había dicho antes, "Rutina" es sencillo y hasta cierto punto un cliché de horror.

Aun así, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.

En fin, **¡de verdad agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos y lecturas!** , más porque en cuanto a lo que escribo de horror/suspenso no me suelen apoyar tanto [?], o bien, yo no sueño con tener tanto apoyo x'D.

PD. Las noticias que escucha Yui y le hace oír a Paul, son desapariciones y crímenes que ella cometió, donde claramente las víctimas son vampiros.


End file.
